During petroleum drilling, as the drill rod of a drilling device strikes into the earth gradually, a petroleum instrument (for example, inclinometer) set in the chamber of the drill rod will transmit the detected data to the ground successively, thereby the subsequent analyzing and processing on the detected data may be realized by a ground device. During this process, the petroleum instrument usually realizes the communication connection with the ground device via an electrical connector, thereby the transmission of the detected data may be realized. The electrical connector includes a plug and a socket that fits the plug. One of the plug and the socket is connected to the cable of the petroleum instrument, and the other is connected to the cable of the ground device that strikes into the drilling well. The fitting between the plug and the socket realizes the communication connection between the petroleum instrument and the ground device.
At present, the plug and the socket of an electrical connector has a pin-fit structure, a projective pin is set on the plug, a jack is set at the fitting part between the socket and the plug, metallic powder (for example, gold powder and silver powder) is usually coated on the pin, and after the jack and the pin are in insertion fit with each other, the inner wall of the jack joints with the outer surface of the pin, thereby realizing the connection of the circuit. As is known, during drilling, the drilling device vibrates sharply, which will usually drive the electrical connector to vibrate together, thereby it will cause the pin to drift in the jack, thus abrasion will be caused. As is known, the friction on the outer surface of the pin will make the pin thinner and thinner, and finally, it will cause the pin and the jack unable to fit with each other, as a result, the line connection will be unstable, or even open circuit will occur. At the same time, the friction between the outer surface of the pin and the inner surface of the jack will cause the metallic powder on the surface of the pin to fall, which causes the line connection to be further unstable. During the construction of the invention, the inventors find that, besides the petroleum drilling field, all electrical connectors have the above problem when operating in a vibration environment.
In order to solve the above problem of unstable line connection, at present, a way of replacing pins is usually employed. Generally, a pin is set on a plug via ceramic injection moulding. During replacement, it requires to separate the pin from the basal body of the plug and then injection-mould a new pin on the basal body of the plug. For the above mode of replacing pins, the operation is complex, and the replacement cost is high due to the complex operation process.
Therefore, it becomes an urgent technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art how to solve the problem of the prior art that the operation is complex and the cost is high when the connection stability of the electrical connector is ensured by way of replacing pins.